


Thumbs Up

by louisintights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, bottom!Louis, everyone on this planet wants to eat louis's ass, kinda dom harry, lucky harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisintights/pseuds/louisintights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's become interested in adult toys; Louis doesn't take much convincing. </p><p>"And that's why Louis was sitting on a couch at an an interview on live television surrounded by his bandmates, with an anal plug up his ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumbs Up

Louis has been waiting all day to get home and have Harry fuck him.

Sometimes last week, Harry's interest had been captivated by an adult toy website. Louis didn't take his obsession all too seriously, until the packages started arriving. Somehow, Harry had cajoled and pleaded and flattered, and in the end convinced.

And that's why Louis was sitting on a couch at an an interview on live television surrounded by his bandmates, with an anal plug up his ass. 

He shifted, uncomfortable after nearly 5 hours of being stretched open by the small purple toy that Harry had been so crazy about. He couldn't deny that it was an incredible turn-on to sit and stand and know that Harry's fingers had placed something in him and it was still there.

But it felt so wrong to lean back under Liam's arm when he had a plugged up asshole, it felt so dirty and sordid, which was probably why Harry was smirking so much.

The only thing keeping Louis from being half hard all through the interview was the blinking red light of the live camera. But he found himself getting more and more flustered as the time passed by, and as Harry's big hand on his back crept lower and lower. 

 

"Louis? Lou?" he jolted back to reality to find the boys all standing up and grinning down at him. Liam hoisted him up with a chuckle.

"Tired, Lou? Well, you'll be back soon. Hang in there."

Harry's smirk somehow grew even wider. Louis flushed. 

"Yep, yeah. I'm tired. I'm going straight to sleep when we get back to the hotel," Louis said as forcefully as he could with a pointed look at Harry, hoping he wasn't blushing. 

"Aw, Lou, you're all red," Harry said concernedly, "Maybe you've got a fever."

Louis glared.

"I'll check you out when we get back," Harry said, and added in a whisper as he brushed by Louis on his way past, "I'll examine every inch of you."

Louis shuddered involuntarily. The ride back to the hotel couldn't be quick enough.

But fortunately, it wasn't long before their cab stopped by the back entrance to the hotel, and in an even shorter time, the boys were in their hotel rooms: Zayn and Liam; Niall alone so he could "squish the beds together- like a king bed, but bigger- a god bed"; Louis and Harry.

Louis walked into the room and perched on the edge of the bed. He was considering going to the bathroom and removing the plug himself, but then Harry burst in, grinning. 

"Alone, at last," he said cheerfully, and Louis bit back a smile at how enthusiastic he was.

"You look chipper," he said, shifting again as Harry came closer. 

"Damn straight," Harry replied, his eyes darkening. "I just sat through an entire interview with a semi just imagining how you were going to look right now."

Louis flushed. "Harry, I just sat through an interview with a fucking purple plastic dildo up my arse, you have no-"

Harry cut him off with a brief but passionate kiss. 

"But you loved it, didn't you? You loved knowing it was there, that I put it there. You loved imagining how hard I'm going to be able to fuck you tonight. And I promise you, you're going to love every second of it." 

Louis was a little dazed, his pants had gotten tighter and his eyes bigger the longer Harry talked, and when Harry stopped, he surged forward and kissed him hard. Kissing him all the while, Harry maneuvered off both of their pants and pushed Louis back on the bed, before settling between his legs. He lowered his hands to Lou's stomach, tracing shapes, before slowly slipping off his briefs.

Louis moaned as Harry lightly brushed him, his eyes rolling backwards as Harry leaned down to take him in his mouth. Harry licked him all around, but then pulled away.

"That's not really where you want my mouth, is it, Boo Bear?" 

Harry flipped him over suddenly, and Louis shivered at how exposed he was. 

"Hands and knees, babe." 

And then Harry was parting his cheeks with his big hands, he pulled out the plug and Louis cried out at the loss, but then Harry was nuzzling him, kissing him, licking him. Harry's tongue began thrusting into his already stretched out hole, as he licked him out and then in again.

"God, you're so open, Lou. So thirsty for me, so filthy for me. You look so gorgeous like this, so greedy," Harry murmured in his ear as he replaced his mouth with his fingers.

Louis hissed, but the burn was slight, and Harry's fingers were twisting in him, hitting his prostate over and over and over.

"Haz, stop, oh god, I'm gonna come," he choked out.

"That's the point." 

Louis summoned all of his will power to push away and roll onto his back.

"I wanna come with you inside of me," he whispered.

Harry's eyes darkened and he balanced predatorily over Louis on his elbows, looming over him, before leaning down to kiss him thoroughly. Louis arched up into the kiss, their tongues and lips locking tightly together and then breaking apart. When Harry pulled back, they were both breathless. Louis, keeping eye contact, reached for the lube and began to slick Harry up, letting his fingers trail, taking it slow.

Harry groaned and then, when Louis was done, pushed in without hesitation.

Louis was so well-prepared, so stretched out, that there was no discomfort- it was immediately so, so good. He felt so full, he'd been feeling empty since Harry took the plug out and this was so much better.

"God, Hazza, I've been needing you all day," he gasped out brokenly, as Harry thrust in deep.

Harry groaned and thrust in harder, panting, they were both drenched in sweat.

"You're still so tight," he choked, and then his hand was on Lou's cock and he was shoving in, pushing in so hard, hips snapping.

Louis came without warning, came so hard that he saw stars, clenching around Harry desperately as Harry's orgasm filled him up.

They lay still for a moment, panting, until Harry, grimacing, pulled out. 

Louis was too out of it to even notice. He was almost crying, he was so sensitive and so sated.

Harry stood to go to the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth, he gently cleaned Louis off and then yanked the cover over them both, pulling Lou in close and nuzzling into his hair. 

"You all right there, boo?" 

"Yeah," Louis replied softly, leaning up on his elbow to look down at Harry's face. "I just love you a lot, you know that, right?"

Harry smiled up at him and pulled him back down, snuggling into him and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Love you too, so much. Thumbs up for always, remember?"

Louis smiled and interlocked their fingers. "I'd rather have your thumbs than that plug any day." 

Harry chuckled. "You can have my thumbs whenever you like."

He thoughtfully stroked Lou's stomach, and added, more seriously, "I'm yours, Lou." 

"You're mine," Louis murmured, scooching back so he was even closer to Harry, warm against his chest.

"Forever."


End file.
